Not Without a Fight
by SPT
Summary: Slight AU/scene filler for the end of "An Unexpected Journey". What would happen if Fili and Kili were only steps behind Bilbo when he saved Thorin from the Orcs? Minor whumpage all around.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Hobbit ****fic, but I just couldn't get the idea out of my head that Fili and Kili would have been a lot quicker in coming to Thorin's aid. Also, I felt there needed to be a bit more whump/hurt/comfort after everything the company had just been through ;) Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, not making any money, etc.**

* * *

Fili's legs stilled briefly as he watched his uncle stride past him. He wasn't the least surprised that Thorin had risen to the taunt, but he also knew that his uncle didn't stand a chance against the Pale Orc in his current condition. None of the dwarves had escaped completely unscathed from their time in Goblintown; Bombur had been limping quite badly during their escape and Bofur's jacket had shown blood before the sun set. Fili knew he had not been the only one to see the grimaces of pain Thorin had tried so hard to hide.

"Uncle, no," Kili gasped quietly in denial as Thorin passed the branch he clung to.

Every eye was glued to the Dwarf King as he stalked toward Azog, determination written all over his face. It didn't take a genius to know what was running through his mind; he would not go down without a fight. If he had to choose between falling to his death when the great tree's roots finally gave way or possibly doing some harm to his foe before he met his ancestors in the halls of the afterlife, then he would choose a fight every time.

The entire company watched in horror as Thorin was knocked to the ground by the White Warg and his master. Fili wasted no time renewing his struggle to get atop the branch he dangled from; he could see his brother and Bilbo do the same on the branches ahead of him. The young dwarf kept one eye on his uncle's struggle as he finally managed to hook a leg over the branch; he'd barely gained purchase when Thorin was picked up by the white warg and shaken like a rag doll before being tossed off to the side. Azog's laughter boiled his blood, supplying the rage-filled strength for him to finally pull himself the rest of the way onto the tree trunk. Fili saw Bilbo already racing through the fire with his sword held aloft. He mentally cheered the Hobbit even as he started along the tree himself.

Kili continued to struggle, not caring that the branch he clung to had started to creak and groan ominously. His ribs ached horribly, preventing him from using his full strength to pull himself up; having a wooden bridge and a terribly fat goblin king fall on your midsection could definitely leave a mark. He would have laughed at Dwalin's "_you've got to be joking_" if it hadn't hurt so badly. But he could not allow their quest to end so quickly, especially when that end would be the death of his uncle. He was of the line of Durin and Durins' did not stand idly by. Suddenly he felt a hand on the back of his collar, easily lifting him to the top side of the tree. Kili looked back, expecting to see the massive bulk of Dwalin but instead found the resolute face of his brother; he knew they were of the same mind.

Fili gave his younger brother a determined nod before pulling his dual swords and sprinting through the wall of fire. He slid to a stop between Thorin and the White Warg, feeling more than seeing Kili pass behind him to ensure Bilbo's safety. _Thank Mahal, the Hobbit had been in time to keep his uncle from being beheaded._ A low and menacing growl brought his thoughts back to the current situation just in time to flinch away from the large jaws that had so recently held his uncle. Unfortunately, his movement was not enough to take him out of the path of the warg's sharp claws that had followed closely behind its teeth. The massive paw easily knocked the dwarf to ground, but he barely felt the blow through the fear and adrenaline filling his body and was instantly back on his feet. Fili brought his right sword up to swipe at the beast only to have the warg clamp it's teeth around the blade and hold on. He tugged experimentally on the blade still keeping a wary eye on Azog; the blade held fast. The Pale Orc smirked cruelly as he swung his four-point mace with every intention of crushing the young dwarf's skull. However, Fili's quick reflexes and ambidextrous skills saved him. He brought his left sword up and braced himself for the blow but was still nearly driven to his knees.

Bilbo and Kili turned as they finished pulling their swords from the orc that had been ready to behead Thorin only seconds before. Kili's heart leapt into his throat when he saw his brother locked in a deadly stalemate with Azog and the White Warg. What made it even worse was the orc running towards Fili's unprotected side, blade at the ready to run him through.

"Fili!"

Fili didn't need his brother's shout to know he was about to die but it was taking all his strength to keep Azog's mace and the warg's teeth at bay. The young dwarf said a silent good-bye to his brother and braced for the killing blow.

It never came.

Kili's arrow found its mark directly between the orc's eyes. He started towards Fili's side only to be stopped by a yelp from Bilbo; Kili turned to find the small hobbit being driven towards the fire by another larger orc. Kili's heart and mind were torn; he could tell his brother's strength was waning but Bilbo's danger was more immediate. With a regretful glace toward Fili, Kili turned and ran for Bilbo having used his last arrow to save his brother.

Fili knew this stalemate couldn't last and he was likely to be on the losing end when it finally ended. In a desperate bid, he released his hold on the sword held by the warg and quickly reached for one of his many daggers that the goblins had not found. Without hesitation, he shoved the dagger through the soft underside of the warg's chin, burying it to the hilt.

The White Warg released a horrible squeal as it faltered before finally crashing onto it's side taking Azog the Defiler down with it.

Fili sank to his knees in relief. He knew the danger was far from over, but it took Kili and Bilbo returning to his side to renew his energy and get Fili back on his feet. They were quickly joined by Bifur, Bofur, Dwalin and Golin who'd managed to free themselves from the clutches of the tree and formed a defiant wall between the rest of the orcs and their fallen leader. The orcs were on them in a flash but the company held their line.

They were just starting to push back when the Eagles arrived, scattering the orcs even further.

To be continued?

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. If you guys tell me it's good enough to continue, I'll edit and post the rest. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who left reviews or followed the story. I'm not 100% happy with it but I feel the writers block starting to set in, so I'm going to keep pushing through now and maybe edit later if need be. **

* * *

Bilbo turned to check on Thorin now that it finally seemed safe to do so. The dwarf king did not look good. Blood flowed sluggishly from the wounds on his arm and side left by the warg and there was already a rather spectacular bruise forming along the left side of his face from jawline to cheekbone. He jerked in surprise to find one of Thorin's eyes cracked open and watching him intently. The dwarf opened his mouth to speak but only a quiet croak escaped.

"Just lie still now," Bilbo hushed the fallen warrior, "Gandalf and Oin will having you feeling right in no time."

The hobbit prayed that he hadn't lied; last he had seen, Oin was barely managing to hang on to his branch. He continued to mumble reassurances as he glanced around him; the dwarves and the eagles were wreaking havoc on the orcs and wargs. Those left standing had already started retreating from the carnage, all except the Pale Orc who stood part way up the hill staring down and seething at his lost opportunity.

Suddenly, one of the eagles loomed large right in front of Bilbo, forcing him to dive sideways to avoid being struck when it gently gathered Thorin in its claws. All around him the other dwarves were being picked up in a similar fashion although somewhat less gently. Bilbo struggled to make himself as small as possible; no way was he going to be flown through the air in that fashion. He did NOT sign on for that, thank you very much; he could catch up with the others on his own.

It didn't work, one of the eagles still headed his way. "Oh no, no no, NO!" In the end it didn't matter, his eagle joined the others soaring off into the night.

Fili and Kili immediately began looking for their uncle when their eagle joined the others. What they found was not encouraging; Thorin hung lifelessly from the eagle's claws. Not even a finger twitch could be seen.

"Thorin!" Fili couldn't help the cry that escaped him.

The brothers shared a pained look, there had been no response to Fili's plea. The blond dwarf gave his brother what he hoped was an encouraging smile but he was sure it came out as more of a grimace. He simply could not fathom that his uncle might not be with them as they entered the halls of Erebor and for the first time a sliver of doubt entered his mind that they would ever celebrate the completion of their quest.

Fili was exceedingly thankful that his brother had been dropped onto the same eagle as he had; it gave him the chance to fuss over Kili's injuries. "Let me see your arm."

Kili huffed in annoyance, "it's fine, the blade didn't even cut all the way through my coat." Still, he knew his older brother wouldn't be satisfied until he's inspected the damage himself, so he lifted his arm anyway. Unfortunately that move pulled on his bruised rib cage and abdomen.

"What wrong?" Fili's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "I thought you said your arm was fine?"

"My _arm_ is fine," Kili stated emphatically, but his voice dropped to a mumble when he admitted the rest. "It's my bruised ribs that really hurt." Fili's hands were immediately reaching forward to prod his brother's ribs, but Kili batted them out of the way, "it's fine, they're just bruised, I promise."

He rested a hand on Fili's leg to drive home his point, but pulled it back instantly as if he'd been burned. Bringing his hand up to his face, Kili could just make out the dark red color of the liquid that coated his hand in the bright moonlight. "Fili, what?"

But Fili just ducked his head; "the White Warg got me before I could get him." He looked up into his brother's pleading eyes and gave a small smile. "It looks worse than it is and I promise to have Oin look at it after he has seen to Thorin." He left it unspoken that he was banking on Thorin still being alive to need Oin.

He also left it unsaid that the other reason he was glad Kili had been dropped onto the same eagle was because he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't lose the battle with consciousness before they landed. He knew that the wounds on his leg were still bleeding rather heavily and unfortunately his thigh wasn't the only place he was leaking blood from. One of the goblins had gotten a lucky slice along his forearm before they escaped the caves. He hadn't had the time to inspect that one yet, but it didn't feel nearly as deep as the four wounds raked across his thigh. All his wounds burned deeply and he had no doubt the cleaning process would feel even worse.

Kili eyed his brother warily not fully trusting Fili to disclose the full extent of his injuries but content for now to simply watch him. It wasn't the first time either of them had been injured and Kili was certain it wouldn't be the last. He also knew that both of them would swear up and down that they were fine even if they had a limb hanging by a thread.

They lapsed into silence as the eagles flew through the night toward the sunrise. As the light grew the brothers were able to get a better look at the rest of their Company. All except Thorin rode on the backs of the eagles now; and Kili was glad to see that everyone appeared more or less in one piece.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the short chapters all, but I'm kind of a slow writer. Thanks for the support, I really do appreciate it. Suggestions, constructive criticisms and likes are always good to hear.**

* * *

Eventually the mighty birds began circling a large carrock and gently dropping their charges one by one. Fili was only half aware when their eagle touchdown and would have tumbled to the ground had Kili not been quick enough to grab his brother around the chest in a stabilizing grip. Fili gave his brother a thankful nod before dropping to the ground, careful to keep his weight off his injured leg. Despite his injured ribs, Kili was immediately under his brother's arm and taking a significant portion of his weight. They stumbled quickly to their uncle's side; arriving just as Thorin opened his eyes.

Thorin's first though upon waking was for his nephews, thankfully that question was answered even before he could voice it by the relieved smiles of his nephews as they gathered at his head. His second thought was for the Hobbit that had saved his life. The dwarf surged to his feet, ignoring the pain and renewed bleeding in his left flank, he stalked toward the unsuspecting hobbit.

"You! What were you doing?! You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden, that you would not survive in the wild and that you have no place amongst us?"

Bilbo's jaw dropped; he was being yelled at?! After all he'd risked, Thorin had the gall to still question is place in the Company? Bilbo felt his hackles start rising, he didn't need this, no skin off his nose if he turned around and went home right now.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin admitted with a humble smile.

The hobbit was about to open his mouth when he was enveloped in a massive hug and the rest of Thorin's words finally registered.

He was still in shock- that was the only explanation for the words that left his mouth next, "I think the worst is behind us now." Now Bilbo wasn't a particularly superstitious hobbit, but even he felt that uttering something like that was as good as a death sentence.

Apparently most of the Company agreed as they shot contrite looks in Bilbo's direction, but he had eyes only for Thorin who had suddenly begun swaying on his feet.

Fili had also seen his uncle falter, "Oin!" He moved in quickly to ease Thorin to ground, but he wasn't prepared for his uncle's full weight to come down squarely on the wounds covering his thigh. Both dwarves dropped to the hard ground with a cry of pain.

"FILI!" "THORIN!"

The shouts rang out from around the Company and both dwarves were instantly surrounded by their anxious friends. Kili pulled Fili's head and upper body into his lap as his brother panted through the pain. He was surprised to see Dwalin of all dwarves doing the same for his uncle.

Oin took a deep breath and surveyed the Company; all but Thorin looked back at him expectantly. _What in Mahal's name had possessed him to volunteer as healer for this quest?_ It was obvious there would be no shortage of work for him here. The majority his brethren had just accumulated a myriad of scrapes and bruises, but at the very least Thorin, Fili and Bombur would need and expertise only he could lend. The would need to reach flat ground and find water before he could do anything of substance, but Thorin and Fili were still bleeding steadily and would need their wounds bound before they could be moved.

Moving toward the downed pair, he reached beneath his jacket and unstrapped the hidden pouch of bandages and herbs. He turned toward Fili as Thorin was unconscious and therefore feeling no pain, but the lad stopped him with two words.

"Thorin first."

"Fee-" Kili protested, "you need-" But the steel resolve in his brother's eyes forced Kili to relent as well.

Oin hummed thoughtfully but moved to Dwalin's side and began shifting Thorin's clothing to reveal the full extent of his injuries.

As he watched the proceedings, it suddenly occurred to Bilbo that were he awake, Thorin would likely not appreciate an audience. "Ah, perhaps the rest of us should be looking for a way down?"

"Hmm, quite right Master Hobbit," Gandalf hummed in approval. "Search the edges, there should be some small trail. Find the gentlest one you can, the less we can put our wounded through, the better." The wizard watched as the majority of the Company split into small groups and moved towards the edge of the carrock. "Oh save me from the stubbornness of dwarves; Bombur sit down!"

The fat dwarf instantly plopped onto his butt and reached down to rub his injured ankle.

Dwalin and Oin shared a look at the antics before turning back to their charges. Oin handed Kili several scrapes of fabric; "there ya are lad, hold that against his leg while I finish with Thorin."

Kili paled at the thought of the pain this would cause his brother, but held the fabric firmly against Fili's leg. For his part, the blond dwarf smothered the whimpers that threatened to escape and kept himself focused on watching Oin care for his uncle.

The healer gently applied a paste to the four ragged tears in Thorin's side. The wounds would need to be cleaned much more thoroughly but that would need to wait until he could boil some water. The compound he was putting on now would simply stop the bleeding and provide a small amount of pain relief for their journey. He then folded small pieces of fabric to cover the individual wounds and readjusted Thorin's wide leather belt to keep them in place.

The dark haired dwarf barely flinched throughout what Dwalin knew first hand to be a rather painful process. While the wounds in his side weren't small, Dawlin suspected the blow to Thorin's head was the primary cause for his current condition. When Oin finally seemed content with what he'd done; Dwalin removed his fur and used it to cover his charge before settling into a more comfortable position. They would likely be there for a while longer based on what the warrior had seen peeking through the rents in Fili's pant leg.

* * *

**Slowly but surely.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mild spoiler alert: I LOVE the scene from Desolation of Smaug when the elves are taking all of Fili's weapons and they just keep coming up with more; his facial expressions are priceless. So I had to pay a little homage to that. Thanks for all the support.**

* * *

Fili released a slow breath and gripped Kili's arm a little tighter when Oin turned a critical gaze on him.

"Well lad, it won't be comfortable but it must be done. Are these the only wounds?" He narrowed his eyes when Fili hesitated slightly.

The blond dwarf knew he'd been caught and really, it didn't make much sense to hide the injury now that they were in relative safety and had time to treat it. Sitting up a little straighter, Fili removed his damaged bracer and rolled up his left sleeve revealing a long shallow slice that ran halfway up his forearm. "Just this, but it doesn't seem that bad."

"Quite right," Oin announced after a cursory examination, "we'll still be sure to get it cleaned up when we have some water though. Now lets take a look at that leg, shall we?"

Kili reluctantly removed the cloth from his brother's leg. The bleeding had slowed considerably but the wounds looked angrier than ever; now that the sun had risen fully, it was easy to see the dirt and litter that had been left in the cuts by the warg's claws. Kili pulled Fili closer to his chest, wanting to lend as much support as he could. He wrestled with insecurity; he didn't know how to do this, Fili was always the one protecting and supporting him after his recklessness got the better of them. The only thing he could think to do was exactly what Fili had always done for him; hold on tightly and lend as much strength as possible.

Fili felt Kili tighten his grip and knew the pressure must be nearly unbearable on his brother's ribs. "Kili, you ribs."

"Hush, they're fine, and you're much more important." Oin had looked up sharply at the mention of another injury, but Kili simply shook his head indicating they truly didn't need any attention.

Still, Oin made a mental reminder to give the younger Durin a thorough checking out once they'd settled somewhere for the night. The healer patted his pockets quickly looking for a blade to cut Fili's pant leg away. The material could be mended much easier were he to make a clean cut; not that the warg had left much fabric to be fixed. He wasn't the least surprised when Fili pulled a small dagger from beneath his collar and held it out for Oin's use; the lad was a walking armory.

Fili gritted his teeth as Oin pulled the remnants of his pants away from the wounds.

Until now, he'd avoided looking at his wounds; fearing if he did they may actually begin to feel worse. Thankfully, his fears were unfounded, they just continued to burn and throb as they had since he first realized their existence.

That is, until Oin brought paste covered fingers to the upper most slash.

The golden haired dwarf simply couldn't suppress the small cry when the pain soared to new heights. Fili instantly turned his head into his brother's arm to hide any further signs of weakness.

Kili tightened his grip even more and gently stroked his brother's hair. This is what Fili and their mother had done for him anytime he'd been injured or sick. He sent a silent prayer to Mahal that Oin would finish as quickly as possible. Knowing that his brother would have to go through it all again when they found fresh water just made it seem that much worse.

Thorin's eyes had snapped open instantly when he heard his oldest nephew cry out, "Fili?!"

"Right here uncle," Fili replied quickly, his voice breaking slightly as Oin continued to spread the paste on his wounds. He reached the hand that wasn't clamped around his brother's arm out toward Thorin who in turn gripped his hand tightly.

Dwalin and Oin shared another look, almost feeling like they were intruding on the small family moment. Neither was surprised that Thorin had been pulled from unconsciousness the second he sensed one of his nephews in pain. Most of their brethren in Ered Luin knew that Fili and Kili were of one mind and one heart, but only a select few knew that Thorin made up a third side of the triangle. Oin finished with Fili's leg as quickly as he could and snugged the bandage down tightly so that it would survive the journey down the carrock.

By the time Oin moved on to Bombur, Gandalf, Bilbo and the rest of the dwarves had found success.

"The way is a bit narrow, but it's a good path and there's a stream right close to the bottom," Bofur reported dutifully.

The Company settled in, trying to find a comfortable spot on the rocks while they waited for Oin to finish his ministrations. The healer had just removed Bombur's boot and was examining the grossly swollen joint- it was going to need a sturdy splint if the heavyset dwarf was going to make it down off the rock.

"Fili, lad, do you still have your throwing axes?"

Keen blue eyes quickly picked up on Oin's idea despite the slight haze of pain that still lingered there. Sitting up, he swept his jacket back to grip the handles of the two throwing axes locked into his leather belt at the small of his back.

"Heavens above Fili, how many weapons do you carry?!" The hobbit had learned that Fili carried many weapons very early in their friendship, but the amount of weaponry that had been dropped into his arms at that first meeting was barely a fraction of what he's just seen displayed.

Bilbo's exclamation was met with a round of laughter from the others followed by the answer to his question from Ori of all dwarves. "Fourteen daggers-"

"Fifteen," Fili corrected absently.

"Oh, ok." Ori quickly made a mark in the small notebook that was never far from his hands. As the Company scribe he'd been keeping careful note of everyone's traits, asking small questions here and there. When this quest was told in the legends of all dwarves he wanted all the details to be perfect. "-fifteen daggers of various sizes, two throwing axes, two swords and believe it or not, a slingshot," he finished, obviously proud that he carried a common weapon with the heir.

The hobbit squeaked, "is that normal?"

"Only for Fili." Thorin turned and beamed a proud smile on his nephews, "Kili only carries eight daggers."

* * *

**Next chapter will likely be the last. As always, reviews are appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry all, I'm moving a lot slower on the "****last" chapter than I'd hoped to be, so here's a short little filler chapter to make up for it. Thanks again for the reviews, they're really great to read and definitely help keep me motivated (wink, wink, nudge, nudge).**

* * *

It was mid-morning when Oin finally deemed the Company ready to travel. Fili's axes had made a perfect splint for Bombur's larger than average ankle, Bofur's arm had been bound, and Fili and Thorin were feeling moderately better thanks to the pain relieving properties of Oin's paste.

Dwalin and Gandalf gently levered Thorin to his feet while Kili and Nori did the same for Fili.

The blond dwarf threw his arm around Nori's shoulders as he let go of his brother's arm. He would have had to be blind to miss the devastated look that came across Kili's face.

"I- I can get you down safely. Don't you trust me?"

The words nearly broke Fili's heart. He instantly wrapped a hand around the back of his younger brother's neck and pulled their foreheads together. "Of course I trust you," he stated with complete conviction. "There is absolutely no doubt in my mind that you could _carry_ me off this rock if I needed you to." Fili smiled as Kili's eyes suddenly glowed with pride. "But you are injured too and I won't put you through any more pain, not when I have a choice in the matter. You have taken care of me all morning; let me do this for you. Nori will take good care of me and we'll just be one step behind you."

Kili closed his eyes and gave a small nod of acceptance. Leave it to his older, wiser brother to do the smart thing; and he had to admit his ribs really did ache.

Just before they started down, Fili beckoned Bilbo to him. "Bilbo, I would consider it a great favor if you could stay close to Kili. I fear his injuries will make the descent rather rough on him."

"And you trust _me_ to keep him safe?"

Fili gave him a small, crooked smile, "Of course."

"Then I will do my absolute best." He stood a little straighter as the full weight of what Fili had entrusted him with settled on his shoulders. It obviously pained the young dwarf that he wasn't able to offer the protection himself; but he would rather swallow his pride and ask someone else to do it than to leave his brother at risk.

They followed Galdalf's lead and started down the narrow trail. It was slow going in light of all their injured members and no one was willing to push faster and risk further calamity. Balin followed behind Gandalf and directly in front of Thorin who was then followed by Dwalin- the weathered warrior kept a hand latched to Thorin's collar, lest the King's aching head cause him to wander over the side of the trail.

Kili moved down the trail stiffly, keeping one eye on the Hobbit in front of him, one eye on the trail and one ear on Fili's labored breathing. He moved slowly, doing his absolute best to avoid any jarring motions, and thankful that Bilibo continually pointed out irregularities in the trail. True to his word, Fili and Nori kept close behind despite the awkward, side-shuffling gait they were force to use to save Fili's leg as much strain as possible. In spite of that, Fili's teeth were gritted against the pain and the sweat began to roll down his face very quickly after they started down.

Behind them, Bombur could be heard huffing and puffing as he, Bifur, and Bofur mimicked Fili and Nori's shuffle. The rest of the Company followed with the ever-observant Ori bringing up the rear.

The sun was sitting low in the sky by the time they reached flat ground and the gently rolling river.

* * *

**The rest will be up eventually.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, it's finally done! I haven't had internet in 4 days and this chapter just kept getting longer and longer- sorry but hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and support along the way.**

* * *

The Company spread out when they hit level ground, the healthier of the group moving quickly to find the best possible campsite. One that was easily defensible yet still had easy access to the river; who knew how long they would need to or have the luxury of resting here. The Eagle's flight had put a significant amount of distance between then and the orcs, not to mention put a significant dent in their enemy's ranks, but it wouldn't take long for them to make either of those up.

Oin cornered Kili as soon as he set foot in the camp. He had seen the way the young dwarf gingerly picked his way down the trail and if Fili was worried, then Kili's injured definitely warranted an examination. Although really, Fili tended to be a bit of a mother hen where his brother was concerned. "Alright lad, off with the tunic."

"Oh no, I'm fine, really."

"Do as he says Kili," Thorin ordered, joining the conversation.

Reluctantly, Kili raised his shirt. Oin gave a low whistle and Thorin physically winced and the dark purple bruises sprinkled across Kili's ribs and stomach. The healer gently prodded some of the darker spots; Kili flinched slightly but otherwise remained passive. "Well laddie, you were right, nothing broken, but you will be fairly sore for a couple days. We'll get you fixed up with a tea that might help out a bit later."

Fili and Nori brought up the rear of the group. Fili's leg shook nearly uncontrollably by this point; he kept his eyes clenched shut against the pain, trusting Nori to guide his footsteps. He knew he was leaning heavier on ginger haired dwarf with each passing step but he couldn't seem to stop himself. His clothes were drenched with sweat, he couldn't ever remember being this exhausted, and it was with detached curiosity that Fili suddenly realized he couldn't hear anything over the roaring in his ears. The only thing he could manage to do was place one shaking foot in front of the other.

"Fili?" Nori was really starting to worry; that was now the third time he'd called Fili's name without a response from the young prince. The blond dwarf didn't seem to realize that they had reached the confines of the camp and had stopped moving. Nori was starting to feel rather idiotic standing there holding on to Fili who stared unseeing off into the distance, on the other hand he knew he didn't dare let go. He was inexplicably happy when Dori approached Fili's other side with a questioning look at his bother. Dori always knew what to do.

It didn't take long for the older dwarf to size up the situation. Placing a gentle hand on Fili's shoulder, he gave it a firm shake, "Fili lad, we're there, it's time to sit down."

That seemed to wake Fili slightly from his daze. He turned a semi-comprehending look in Dori's direction and gave a slight nod immediately before his eyes rolled back in his head and he pitched face-first into the dirt.

Nori and Dori scrambled to catch their charge, but the move took them by complete surprise and Fili was already on the ground by the time they reached him.

Thorin and Kili had just settled against some boulders close to the fire ring at Oin's direction when the cry went up from around the camp. Both Durins instantly made to jump to their feet, only to be stopped by a glare from Oin and a hand on each of their shoulders from Dwalin.

"You two stay put," Dwalin growled, leaving no room for argument, "we'll handle this."

Thorin grumbled quietly about who was truly leading this company but nodded to Kili to stay put, and then smiled slightly at his nephew's sputtering. While he understood their need to be together to a degree, he knew that only Fili and Kili could ever truly understand the depth of their connection. Thorin knew Fili was in good hands and that both he and Kili's injuries would only be made worse if they tried to go over there now. That didn't stop either of them situating themselves so they could see what was happening on the other side of the fire.

Nori and Dori had already rolled Fili onto his back when Oin and Dwalin arrived. Bilbo and the rest of the company gathered around to offer moral support. Except for a pained expression, Fili looked for all the world like he was simply asleep.

"Oin, he's burning up!"

But Oin really didn't need Dori's proclamation to know the lad was running a fever, his face was completely flushed with it and the sweat glistened brightly in the late afternoon sunlight. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and asked Mahal to give him strength; it was going to be a long night. Then he started issuing orders.

"Right, Ori, Nori and Dori start getting the water. Gloin, that fire needs to be as hot as you can make it, as quick as you can make it so. Bilbo and Dwalin, layer some bedrolls over by Kili and Thorin; we'll put Fili there. Bombur, boot off and get that ankle soaking in the river; Bifur, Bofur, he'll need help. Balin, please get my kit and any spare fabric we have for bandages." Finally he looked at the wizard, "anything you can do to help would be much appreciated."

Dwalin gently gathered the unresponsive Fili into his arms. He'd lost count the number of times he'd done this for the lad; although that was decades ago and Fili's injuries had never been like this. Growing up, Fili and Kili had spent many hours in the forges with he and Thorin. Anytime they weren't underfoot there, Dwalin had been honing their fighting skills. He was proud to know that both boys had remembered his teachings in the heat of battle and proved they were among the best in the Company. While his battle skills had grown, so to had Fili's muscle mass apparently because Dwalin never remembered him being this heavy. He was very nearly sweating by the time he laid the young dwarf between his brother and uncle.

"Fili," the name slipped from Kili's lips in a prayer like fashion. Kili was at his brother's head almost before Dwalin had the blond dwarf settled on the blankets. He could feel the heat radiating off Fili without even having to touch him and the bandage that had been clean and dry this morning was completely soaked through with his brother's blood. With a small grimace, Kili wiggled himself into a more upright position before pulling FIli's head into his lap once again. He brushed the sweat-slicked hair away from his older brother's burning forehead, growing even more concerned when Fili didn't even twitch at the gentle ministrations. Kili couldn't help but turn his worried gaze from his brother's slack face up to his Uncle; logically he knew better, but the child in him still believed that Thorin could fix anything.

Thorin knew that look in his nephew's eyes, but this time he had nothing to offer. Fili's injuries were beyond his knowledge; a fever wasn't something he could glare into submission. That's why they had Oin.

And Oin was already busy; quickly readying everything he would need to treat Fili's leg wounds again. Best to do it in one go and best to do it while the lad was still unconscious. Although Oin had no idea how long the young dwarf would stay that way once he started scrubbing deep in those gashes. Out of the corner eye he saw Gandalf approach Kili.

"Kili, I believe I can ease your pain somewhat."

The youngest Durin turned wide, fearful eyes on the wizard, "you have to help Fili first."

Gandalf frowned, knowing the young prince would not like what he was about to say. "Unfortunately, my magic can not close wounds, nor can it combat an infection. No, sadly I am limited to easing the ache of bruises and returning consciousness to those that have lost it."

"So you can wake Fili up?"

"It's best Fili stay asleep for what Oin will need to do," Balin broke in quietly as he helped Oin organize his supplies.

Kili turned back to Gandalf who sat patiently awaiting an answer. He felt guilty, how could he possibly accept help from the wizard when Fili would have to endure his pain?

Thorin could see the turmoil raging in his youngest nephew; he knew there was only one thing he could say to get Kili to accept the help he so obviously needed. "Kili, let Gandalf do this for you. Fili will need you over the coming days; the stronger you are, the more you'll be able to help him."

There was no longer any hesitation on Kili's face when he nodded to the Wizard.

Gandalf laid a gentle hand over Kili's chest and mumbled several words in old speak. Immediately, the dark-haired dwarf felt a warm sensation rush through his body. The heat was gone as quickly as it'd come, and with it went the majority of his pain.

Kili looked with amazed eyes back to the wizard, "thank you."

Gloin broke the mystical moment when he appeared with a large pot of water. "Herbs are done, brother."

Dwalin ignored Kili and Thorin's protests as he gently shoved them out of the way to take hold of Fili's upper body. Gloin and Balin did the same with the injured dwarf's legs.

"Now look here, we are his kin and-"

Often the only one brave enough to stand up to Thorin when he was in full heir-mode, Balin cut off his rant with a stern look. "Aye, we know you are his kin and we know he needs your support, but neither of you are healed enough to keep him still once Oin gets started. By all means stay close, talk to him, but let us do the hard work."

Oin had ignored most of the exchange, already slicing through the soaked bandage with the knife he had borrowed from Fili that morning. He had known the journey down the carrock would be rough on the lad, but he hadn't expected this much damage. The wounds were leaking both bright red blood and a horrible yellow pus, but the worst was the dark red streaks snaking away from the wounds. Oin thanked Mahal for the only bright spot he could see in Fili's condition: the streaks were red, not black. Meaning that this was a natural infection, not one cause by the poison of a morgul blade and therefore significantly easier to treat.

Fili moaned weakly at the first touch of the herb-infused water, Kili was there in a flash. He grabbed his brother's hand tightly, "It's alright Fili, I'm here. _We're_ here," he amended quickly when he saw Thorin latch onto Fili's other hand.

The blond dwarf quieted briefly at his brothers comforting words, but it wasn't long before his breathing sped up again. Despite being held down by Dwalin's bulk, Fili nearly managed to sit straight up with a started gasp when Oin had to scrub particularly hard in the second gash.

"Calm down Fili, we've got you but you need to stay still for Oin."

Fever brightened blue eyes darted from Thorin, to Kili to where Oin continued to clean his wounds as quickly as possible before forcing himself to lay back against Dwalin's chest. It went against every instinct he had not to physically lash out against the pain, but even his fever muddled brain knew that the less he moved now, the quicker the healer would finish. He felt a gentle tug on his arm and obligingly leaned his head on Thorin's shoulder.

His nephew's ragged breathing and the tremors that shook his body nearly broke Thorin's heart. Not for the first time he wondered if it was a good idea to bring Fili and Kili on this quest. It wasn't their readiness he doubted- both had already proven themselves invaluable to the Company multiple times, it was his own ability to handle it if something happened to one of them that truly concerned him.

"You're doing great Fili. Oin is almost done, and then you can rest."

They stayed that way for another 10 minutes as Oin finished cleaning, covering and re-bandaging Fili's wounds; the blond clutching his brother's hand tightly and his face buried in his uncle's shoulder. Poor Dwalin had been relegated to supporting all three members of the Durin line.

Oin moved on to the small slice in Fili's forearm immediately after tying the last knot to the bandage on the young prince's leg. Mahal forbid that small injury cause Fili any additional problems. The cleaning process had obviously taken it's toll on the lad since he now watched the world through heavily hooded eyes.

Kili refused to relinquish his hold on Fili's hand; he scooted up to take his place at his brother's head as Dwalin moved over to help Oin with Thorin.

Fili did his best to protest, "Kili, no, your ribs…"

"Gandalf healed me, my ribs are perfectly fine now."

Fili hummed slightly before settling his full weight back against his brother.

As he had yet to let go of it and it was just about all he was capable of at that point, Fili gave Thorin's hand a strong squeeze of support. He knew what his uncle was about to go through, he could only hope it wouldn't be as painful as his experience had been. He was brought out of his thoughts by a steaming mug suddenly appearing in front of his face; looking up he saw the hesitant yet hopeful smile of the hobbit.

"They're some of Oin's herbs. It, ah, it actually smells quite good." Truthfully, Bilbo had been thankful when Balin asked him to make the tea; he'd been feeling slightly useless as everyone else seemed to have something to do. Bifur and Bofur were busy getting Bombur settled on some bedrolls with his leg elevated after having soaked it in the ice cold river. Nori, Dori and Ori had taken it upon themselves to figure out dinner with the meager supplies the Company had left. That conversation, or rather argument, had actually been highly entertaining to the hobbit. And Gandalf had once again disappeared after doing what he could for Kili.

Bilbo quickly reached to stabilize the mug when Fili's shaking hand nearly sent the contents spilling onto his lap. "Easy there now, small sips."

Fili did his best but he'd only finished two thirds of the cup before exhaustion won out. He would have dropped the cup completely if Bilbo hadn't been quick enough to snatch it out of his hand.

Kili's attention was split between keeping an eye on his quickly fading brother and watching Oin work his medicinal magic on Thorin. From his vantage point, his uncle actually appeared to be doing fairly well. The bandages Oin had place this morning were still relatively clean and dry. While Thorin was obviously still uncomfortable, he was acting much more like the dwarf king that Kili knew and loved than he had been that morning. Even as Fili lay trembling in his arms, Kili thanked his lucky stars that Thorin hadn't succumbed to the same infection. The Company needed Thorin in top shape; they needed his decisiveness, leadership and absolute faith in this quest. Kili had no doubt that his brother would make a phenomenal king one day, but thankfully that weight of leadership was not on his shoulders yet.

Oin finished spreading another layer of his herb paste on Thorin's wounds and made one last check of the dark-haired dwarf's head wound. Thorin's vision seemed clear again and he responded correctly to all of the healer's questions. Heaving a heavy sigh he climbed back to his feet and thanked the other dwarves for their help. Looking around the camp, he took a quick stock of the Company. Bombur was resting comfortably with his leg resting on a stump and a large bowl of stew in his hand. Bifur and Bofur, the second with a new bandage on his arm, sat on either side of the fat dwarf also enjoying their stew. Dori was hovering over Ori, ensuring that the younger dwarf ate his entire portion. Nori was still busy ladling out portions for those who had been busy. Those portions were quickly gathered up by Balin, Gloin and finally by Dwalin who had just finished settling Thorin against the rocks next to his nephews.

Gloin passed another portion to his brother, "better eat before it gets cold."

Both Kili and Thorin appeared to be having a bit of difficulty eating their stew without waking a restless Fili.

Seeing Oin's eyes on their little group, Bilibo got to his feet and approached the brothers. "Fili drank most of the tea, should I refill it and try to have him drink more?"

"Nay, let the lad sleep. A good long sleep is one of the body's best tools for healing." Gathering another bowl of stew from Nori, Oin passed it to the hobbit, "best eat up. I have no idea how, but Bombur's already on his second helping."

"I suppose I shall have to get some rather quickly myself, then."

Bilbo was only slightly embarrassed that he'd jumped sky high since both dwarves had also flinched; none of them having heard Gandalf's approach. "Gandalf, where did you disappear to?"

The wizard gave an approving nod at the stew before answering, "to confer with those that might help us Master Hobbit."

Bilbo waited for the punch line but Gandalf was once again absorbed in the stew. The hobbit turned a questioning look to the dwarves hoping they could make more sense of the Wizard's cryptic statement.

"Don't bother laddie," Balin stated with a small smile. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough anyway."

When everyone seemed to have his fill of the stew, Gandalf motioned for the Company's attention. "We may rest here safely for a brief time, but to stay ahead of the orcs we must move no later that morning of the third day."

Murmurs went up around the Company; most surprised they had gained that much time.

"It's not ideal," Oin pursed his lips slightly. "Fili and Bombur will still be moving rather slow I'd wager, but I suppose it's the best we can ask for."

Thorin looked around at each of the faces of those that had choose to follow him; they had already endured more than he could ask of them yet each still appeared eager to carry on with the quest. They all would benefit from this rest. Finally his gaze settled on his nephews, his heirs; the two things more precious to him than life itself. Kili's brow was creased with worry but thankfully Thorin could see that the pain held fled from his eyes. The youngest Durin still held tightly to his brother; unwilling to let Fili feel alone for even a minute.

Thorin brushed a gentle hand across Fili's forehead; Oin's herbs seem to have finally started doing their job. The blond dwarf's temperature had dropped somewhat and he appeared to be sleeping much more peacefully. The Durin line had always healed quickly and Fili was certainly living up to the family name.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Company to settle in for the night.

The rising sun of the next morning brought good news all around. Fili's fever had broken sometime during the night and he was already awake, contentedly sipping on another one of Oin's teas and enjoying the beautiful sunrise. He still leaned heavily on his brother who was still enjoying his beauty sleep; Kili had never been a morning dwarf. Around the camp, the rest of the Company was finishing their morning ablations; Nori had once again designated himself the chef and was frying sausages over the fire. Even Bombur was moving around the camp a little easier.

"How do you feel this morning?"

Fili turned towards his uncle who had obviously just woken and was carefully stretching the kinks from his back. "Better," the young prince answered simply. It was the truth; his leg was still quite stiff and ached with a vengeance, but overall he really did feel much better. "To be truthful though, I really don't remember much of last night."

Thorin chuckled, "I'm not surprised, you were not well."

"Your face plant was extremely funny though," Kili stated, joining the conversation immediately after waking. He didn't want to dwell on the abject terror that had gripped his heart as he'd watched his brother fall; thankfully in the morning light he could see the humor in it.

"Oh aye," Bofur chimed in. "Not quite as stylish as Bilbo's faint mind you, but still very impressive."

Bilbo and Fili shared a brief look before the entire camp bust into laughter.

The dwarf king smiled contentedly as he watched the rest of the camp enjoying themselves. He knew there was still be trials ahead, but he could stop the swell of pride as he thought about walking through the halls of Erebor with the Company at his side.

**The End.**


End file.
